Harder to Breathe
by Color in the Darkness
Summary: Dom is a weakness Letty cannot afford. Unfortunately Shaw is a master of finding weaknesses. Dom and Letty AU. Drabble series with You Lost Me


How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable?

So condescending unnecessarily critical

I have the tendency of getting very physical

So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle

Z

"Letty!" Dom yelled as he stepped out of the car.

She raised the gun as the rage bubbled in her chest. She found herself imagining his blood spattering the windows and pooling on the ground after he fell. She looked him dead in the eye as she flipped off the safety and wrapped her finger around the trigger. Confusion and real fear flashed in his brown eyes.

Suddenly she was eighteen again. They were in Mexico and he was wrapping her tightly in his big arms. He was crying over Jesse and Vince, Brian's betrayal, Leon skipping out on the family, Mia being alone, and her being injured. She had wrapped him close and told him that she would never let him hurt himself by pulling something stupid again.

"Letty." This voice was different. English and demanding. It snapped her back to the present.

She had hesitated, but that was over. She wrapped her finger around the trigger and pulled. He fell backwards on the hood, and she didn't give me a chance to get up.

She was driving away long before he moved.

She was nauseated with worry that she had killed him. She had aimed for the shoulder and he had been warned to stay away but that didn't stop the guilt. She also got just a touch of satisfaction. She hated him with ever fiber of her being, but when she shut her eyes she still saw the good times.

She had told Owen that she didn't remember. After all of those months she had him convinced that she didn't care about her old life or anyone in it; that she would never look for them. Now she'd given herself away.

For the first time in a long time, she was afraid. She wasn't a woman who gave in to fear, but Owen was a different story. She hoped he killed her when she got back. Death was nothing compared to what he was really capable of.

When she pulled into the hide out, it was starting to snow. Fat flakes of white fell everywhere, blurring the light from the lamp posts and making everything seem hazy. The concrete out front was already getting icy. Even inside the little outbuilding she had turned into a makeshift garage the ground was frozen.

"Makes getting rid of a body difficult." She muttered snidely to herself as she opened her door.

Right on cue, Owen strolled down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. His face was calm, but his beady blue eyes were not.

"Letty."

"Owen." She replied in the same tone as she tried to side step him.

For a split second, she thought he was going to let her. But only for a second.

Her surge of hope was cut short when he grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her, and slammed her against the brick wall. Pain exploded down the left side of her face and all the way down her body. She tried to keep quiet, but she couldn't stop the grunt of pain. Cold fear spread through her body.

"What are you doing?" She gasped. She tried to free herself, but he yanked her arm back with so much force it almost dislocated.

"Did you think you could lie to me?" He said evenly in her hear. She could feel his hot breath in her ear and it made her skin crawl.

"About what?" She played dumb, even though her heart was pounding. Owen sighed before spinning her around and slamming her back into the wall. He kept her pinned with his body.

"You said you didn't remember." His eyes were dangerous. They were bright, with a cold, sharp edge. She'd that look the day he tortured a rival racer to death.

"I don't. I have no idea who that was, It's not my fault he knew my name." He sighed like an irritated father catching a child in a lie before he placed one hand on her throat.

"You were a good team member." He began as he started putting pressure on her windpipe. "You were ruthless and you always followed orders."

With every second he added more. By the end of the sentence she was struggling to breathe.

"I still am." She choked out. She reached one hand up to her neck, but before she could pry at his fingers, he let go. He turned on his heel and moved towards the door, leaving her sprawled in the floor since he was no longer holding her up.

With nothing on her airway, she gulped down a few breaths.

"You made a mistake." He called over his shoulder.

Mistake. Removal. Death.

It was all the same to Owen Shaw. Except with him, he didn't just kill people that made mistakes.

_Dom_

Some things were worse than dying.

**AN: This is another AU drabble. I will make this into a story, but I can't remember the conversation on the beach in the DR and I don't have my Fast and Furious DVD, so I'm starting from the middle instead of the **


End file.
